One Step at a Time
by tecna17nikashi
Summary: Tecna has a crush on Timmy but is too shy to do anything about it. Since Layla joined club and now Nikashi, she feels forgotten like an old toy. Nikashi picks up on it and decides to change all that. Takes place after New Winx in the House and The Dark Side of the Moon.
1. Social Outcast

**Hello I'm back. I hope you all like this idea I've come up with, read and tell me what you think.**

**:: =thought-speak**

_**:**__italics__**: = mind-read**_

Social Outcast

"…and then you'll never guess the reason he gave for not showing up."

" O god, what did he say ?" Layla rolls her eyes.

Musa was filling Layla in on the so-called date she and Riven were supposed to have last week. They were sitting on Musa's bed with jazz music playing in the background, talking a little loud in order to hear each other over the music. Tecna, who shared the room with Musa, was on the opposite side of the room. She too was sitting on her bed, researching the web on her laptop. They had a paper due in three weeks and she was already working on it. She pretended to ignore them at first and concentrate on her work. Finally after five minutes, without looking up she said, "Girls would you mind keeping it down …or leaving?"

They looked at her as if had she accused them of something.

"Tecna this is my room too. I have just some things to tell Layla. She's…she's the only one I can to talk about things. "Musa's expression was one of deep sorrow. Tecna now turned to stare at Musa, unmoved. In fact she should've been the one with the sad expression. _I don't seem to understanding something. What happened to __our__ friendship? Not only as your friend but as your roommate you used to tell me everything. Boy problems, family, etc. What am I to you now_.

Tecna returned to her research. Layla cocked her eyebrow, turned the music up full blast, and repeated her question to Musa. Tecna rubbed eyes tiredly and glared at them both. "Here's a suggestion. How about you go to Layla's room?"

"Tecna, she wants to lie on _her _bed," Layla said icily, referring to Musa. "What's your deal? You aren't jealous are you? I mean I've been here for a while _now_, you never had a problem before."

Smirking, the digital fairy threw her curly haired friend's questions right back at her. "Yet about three weeks ago, a certain water fairy repeatly had confrontation with a certain fairy-to-be. So I'd like to ask you Ms. Layla. Were _you_ jealous?"

Layla growled her irritability. _Don't you dare go there Tecna. That little girl broke my neck and kicked my ass __**twice!**_ Layla was fuming on the inside.

Tecna closed her eyes trying not to smile. **:** But you don't have a problem, _now_. **:**

Layla's eyes grew wide. She glanced at Tecna and stood, she slammed the door hard as she left the room. Musa sat up.

"What did you do?"

Tecna opened her laptop and began to work again. Musa sensed hurt feelings. Musa sat down on Tecna's bed and gave her a hug.

She turned away from her work and into the embrace of the musical fairy. "I didn't mean to shut you out. You forgive me, don't you?"

"You're forgiven."

…**Alfea Grounds…**

"Wait, wait, wait! You're not doing it right. Hold on." The African American girl interrupted. Her heavy-set Hispanic friend glared. For she was sticky and sweaty. They had been at this for hours without making any type of progress and she was getting really fed up with Fumi's attitude.

"Fumi, nani ten yo kuso." (What the hell?)

"Yea this is getting ridiculous. Can you just please _show_ us what you want us to do so that we don't have to do this over and over… " Kara, who had the most patience out of the four of them, looked over at Nikashi. The Japanese warrior was a constant ball of energy. Thanks to their friends' obsessive demeanor do something until it was done right to the very last detail, there was no way that ball was going to be bouncing anytime soon.

Fumi impatiently put a hand on her hip. "I'm sorry yall but we need to get this right. I mean how are we supposed to perform this routine, if we can't even do it correctly?" It was all very logical to her.

"Can we at least have a break." Nikashi begged not really for her sake but for Kara and Lita's. Especially Lita's. She had been fighting and training all her life and in Japan (they are particularly strict.) So she had pretty good endurance. But even she was a little winded, she could just imagine what Lita was feeling like. All three were hunched trying to catch their breath. Nikashi's hands on her knees, panting but still standing. Kara and Lita were actually on their knees. Lita had her face in her hands, she looked like she was praying for her life.

Fumi softened. "All right ladies your right, let's take twenty."

They all let out loud sighs as Nikashi slid into a sitting position and the others sprawled on their backs.

…

Not to far away from them the rest Winx were in their various groups talking with their boyfriends. Layla was watching with interest at Nikashi and her clan. They were practicing a dance routine. But every time they got to a certain point Fumi would stop them. And she wasn't even one of the ones dancing that was the trippy part about it. About 3 weeks early when Nikashi first came, Layla wasn't too fond of her. In fact she hated the younger girl's guts. Everything was chill now. But then again it was always hard when someone new came. Someone always got left out. Layla's eyes widen as she remembered what happened only a few hours ago:

_{Tecna was busily working on an assignment while Musa gossiped to her about Riven. The music was pretty loud so they had to speak louder to hear eachother and be heard. Tecna had asked them to keep it down. But being her ornery self Layla turned the music up louder, Causing Tecna to ask them to leave. _

"_What's your deal? You aren't jealous are you? I mean I've been here for a while now, and you never had a problem before." _

_Tecna stared her down. "Yet about three weeks ago, a certain water fairy repeatly had confrontation with a certain fairy-to-be. So I'd like to ask __**you**__ Ms. Layla. Were __**you**__ jealous?..." }_

_To tell the truth she had been_. Layla walked over to the group who were now resting.

"Hey would you have a problem performing with us next week?" Kara jumped up immediately when she saw Layla approach them.

"Um no, not really. I was actually going to ask myself. I mean have no clue what going on since you never did it all the way through…" she stifled a smile as the three turned to glare and Fumi who shrugged. "… but I would be happy to do so."

"Goood, I'm glad." Nikashi breathed relief. They just needed one more person now. Fumi had had surgery done on her left side which was why she wasn't dancing and the night of the concert Lita had to work. They were just making up the routine so they to teach it to the two people they needed to help perform on the night of the concert. Now they just need one more.

Nikashi looked at the scene before her. Bloom, Brandon and Sky were laughing at something Stella said. She very upset but that was all better after Brandon kissed her. Bloom and Sky were holding each other and standing very close. In another small group not to far away Musa, Riven and Flora were looking at something Helia had drawn. Riven was holding Musa from behind while Flora blushed furiously when Helia's hand accidentally brushed hers. Timmy who pretended to be engaged in the conversations wasn't paying much attention at all. He was totally sneaking glances at Tecna who sat under a tree with her laptop near Nikashi and her crew. Tecna wasn't aware at all that she was being watched. Nikashi sat down next to Tecna.

**:**Your quiet**:**

**:** You're the only one who's noticed**:**

**:** For real**:**

**:** Yes**: **Tecna told Nikashi of all of what had transpired only a few hours ago. How Layla and Musa weren't considerate of her doing her homework while they played music and talked loud. Then how Musa tried to play the best friend card. Saying Layla was the only one she could talk to about "those things." Since Layla came it seemed Tecna went unnoticed in her room. They had went from being friends to just roommates since Layla showed up. The other girls were so caught up with their boyfriends and school, they didn't notice her anymore. She felt silly about feeling this way but she just felt invisible and it wasn't very nice. Nikashi was really impressed with Tecna's mind read/speak abilities. They had grown greatly for the entire month she's been here. And she was the only one who welcomed her with both arms when she first got here. Which was unusual since Tec struck her as one who didn't trust very easy. She was sad to hear what happened to her though. There were only two words for what her digitally gifted friend's experience. Social Outcast.

"Tecna, I think a certain red head in glasses has interest. "

"Uh-huh." Tecna said disbelievingly. She looked up just in time to see Timmy look her way again but quickly turn back around for he was just caught staring at her. Nikashi raised her eyebrows as if to say 'see'. Tecna raised an eyebrow sadly.

**:** As if that would ever happen. **:**

**:** So you_ do_ like him? **:**

**:**O God, no.** :** Nikashi laughed.

"I don't believe you." She said in a sing-song voice. Tec rolled her eyes and to keep herself from visibly blushing she tried to put on an angry pout but that didn't work either. Sky, who had been paying attention to Timmy almost the entire time they had been there, goes over and whispers something to him. Timmy looks at him like he's crazy and turns his head to hide his face. Sky smiles and leans over to say something else. Nikashi tunes her mind-read .

**: **_… could_ _go over there and talk to her. It wouldn't hurt._** :**

**: **_I don't know Sky, I really don't even think she likes me all that much. And I not necessarily Mr. Stud Muffin, either. Tecna will never go for someone like me._** :**

**: **_Dude, you don't know that. Besides, Bloom told me she's very shy when it comes to the opposite sex _**:**

**: **_I wouldn't know what to do. I suck in the girlfriend department._** :**

**: **_Don't knock it til you've tried it, T._** :**

Nikashi suddenly had an idea to get everyone's attention. Nobody knew that Layla was going to perform with them yet, and now Nikashi knew who her final person was going to be.

**Did you like it? What do you think? Three reviews gets you the next chapter.**

**See you ^.~**


	2. Comfort Zones

Thanks to kitcool and ChrisJan34 for the reviews, they're greatly appreciated.

**:: =thought-speak**

**_:_**_italics_**_: =_****mind-read**

Comfort Zones

Nikashi grinned as she stood up telling Tecna she'd be right back. She walked over to her girls and said something to Fumi, who immediately got excited and told Layla to pay attention carefully. She then tells Kara and Lita Nikashi's idea, they too agreed. They line up and as Fumi is readying the music, Nikashi stops her.

**: **What are you doing? You just had surgery_._** :**

**: **I know that, but this is important. Layla needs to know how to do this. **:**

**: **But…** :**

**: **Girl, don't argue with me I know what I'm doing.** : **Fumi turned on the music: Earth, Wind, and Fire's "Let's Groove" started to play. The music caught everyone's attention. They stop what they doing, conversations are dropped and they turn to watch. Tecna included.

The sound of drums is played like a heartbeat. Lita starts it off. Two steps, then two more ending with her facing her audience her hand on her hip. Kara two steps, then two more ending by her standing sideways next to Lita's right, her hand on the back of her head elbow directing above Lita's shoulder. Nikashi two steps, she sliding side ways and dips; her left leg tucked underneath, her right leg out and crossed over, right hand on her thigh, and her left hand supporting her weight. Fumi two steps moonwalks backwards spins once and stops her back to the audience she looks over her left shoulder at them her left hand on her hip.

As the music continues they move in unison stepping side to side to the beat and performing various dance moves. (The vogue is one of them. Turning in a complete circle while dancing moving your hands up and down then crouching down and moving your arms and legs like your climbing down a ladder.) They shake and swing they're hips with the beat while singing with the audio never missing a beat. Layla is totally feeling it and pays attention to every movement and small detail. Tecna is impressed too and instantly wishes she could learn to do that. Riven turns to Musa .

"You should do something like that." She hits him playfully and shyly shakes her head. This way out of her league but this thought was not going to leave the dark corners of her mind. It was nearly impossible for someone to weigh almost two-hundred pounds and move so freely and easily. Musa was impressed. Lita vogued with the same speed and engery as Nikashi and Fumi. Fumi winced when she got up from it but she still kept up with the others. The Dark haired fairy hoped she'd be alright.

As they continue one by one the girls split. Again Fumi winces this time going down and coming back up. Nikashi's eyes cut in her direction but she keeps silent and continues to dance. And again Musa is amazed at Lita she seemed to be a little winded which made since that was a lot of weight to through around, but she did beautifully. Once all are standing one by one they change their outfits into evening gowns doing various hand movements and gestures. Lita dips half way and bangs the ground, Kara moves her arms from side to side like the waves of and ocean, Nikashi performs various hand signs then swings both arms in a full circle on either side then they meet in front of her, Fumi crossed her arms across her chest rolling her eyes into her head. Lighting as sparkling around her. As the song came to an end the girls vogued one last time, two-stepped and switch their hips while moving in a half circle to the right as the singers ended the song with "let's groove, let's groove, let's groove tonight."

The girls drop to the ground as everyone cheered. Fumi hobbled to the bench Tecna was sitting on, holding her side.

"That was great you guys" Bloom said excitedly.

"Thanks." Huffed Nikashi glancing at Fumi. Layla walked over to Lita.

"You were especially good."

"Not really. I just keep up …with the rest of the click. I'll tell you what though… this fat ass can run circles round…. some these boys, though" Lita cocked a challenging brow to Sky and Riven. Sky gave her a thumbs up.

Breathing heavily she turned her attention back to Bloom, Layla, and Musa. "He don't wont none a'dis." The three laughed and Kara grinned proudly. Nikashi stumbled to her feet in Fumi and Tecna's direction. She swiftly smacked Lita on the ass, hard (She was on her knees) and ran off.

"Hey! Girl don't play like that. I'll hunt you down." she shakily got to her feet but looked like she might take off running in a heartbeat. The other four girls continued to laugh.

…

"You okay."

"Girl I'm fine."

Nikashi sat down and touched her friend where her hand was resting. Fumi jumped and nearly struck her in the face. "Girl you do that again I'll knock you out."

"You're opened again. You should see Mees Faragonda."

"No, I don't. I'm good." Fumi got up and walked away. Nikashi glared in her direction. Tecna put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's fine, just hurting from the constant movement. She might have a small tear but nothing serious for now." Nikashi looked at Tecna and smiled thanking her for her comfort. She had a lot of work to do. And she was looking forward to it.

**_Red Fountain_**

Skye Rider watched from a tree near his room window. He was amazed the concerted was in a week and the girls still hadn't found anybody to cover for Fumi and Lita. He shook his head. He knew though that Nikashi would be on it in a heartbeat. He watched as they danced to the music. The black girl known as Layla watched carefully. He knew she would be one of the ones. Hmmm. The Chinese girl might be good too. But Skye knew her boyfriend wouldn't be happy when he found her dancing with a dude. That was part of the routine after all. _That reminded him, he needed to contact Jesse!_

The Native jumped from the tree branch he was sitting on and onto the window sill. A blond haired elf looking boy with eyes, like the water inside of a transparent blue glass, glared at him.

"What man, why you mad doggin' me like that."

"I can't tape the routine if your going to go jumping out of, off of, or even onto trees like a monkey." The blond rolled his eyes.

"It's a native thing Ry. We jump off stuff all the time."

Kinomi Tey was typing busily at the computer in their room. **Virtual message from Jesse Partia** appeared on the screen. "Hey come look at this."

Skye and Rynn Walker gather around the screen as Kinomi clicks the link to receive the message. A separate screen appears revealing the face of a young man who may have been 20 at the least. Blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair. He smiled when he saw the teens gathered at the screen. The boys greeted him in three different languages. Skye in English, Rynn in Spanish which Jesse took in high school, and Kinomi in French. Jesse laughed at them shaking his head.

"How are you? I glad to see you as well. How are the girls doing? "

"Pretty good, I just finished recording the demo they were supposed to make for you guys."

"That's good; send it as soon as you get the time."

"Fumi had surgery so she can't really do very much as far as dancing goes. In fact she nearly unstitched herself doing the demo." Kinomi informed.

"Yeah you can really tell towards the end. She looked like she was in a whole mess of pain." Skye added.

"Hmm. Well Gabriel will definitely want to take a look at her. Just tell her not to do very much in the mean time. See you in a day or two. "

"Bye, " all three boys said in unison.

Kinomi sighed. "My sister has some major work ahead of her." The other two signs nodded.

**…Earth…**

Jesse Partia logged off and turned towards his friends Michael Remierez, Gabriel Castro and his brother Stanley; holding the disk Rynn just sent.

"We've got work to do." Michael the youngest of the four nodded

"And we only have three days to do it in."

**…Alfea Dorm…**

Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Musa were gathered in Musa and Tecna's room while they watched Layla practice the routine she watched earlier. Flora and Bloom was amazed she had memorized everything and was grooving to the music performing her part as if three other people were doing it with her. Stella wasn't surprised at all that Layla had the whole dance memorized. It was her greatest talent. Something she and Stella could do easily and Musa wasn't too bad at it either.

**…_Nikashi's room_…..**

"Okay now watch carefully." As Nikashi prepared to cue the video. Tecna interrupted her.

"You do realize that Musa is right next door correct." She was still in shock.

Nikashi grinned at her. "Yees I know. But I want you. Besides this iis going to boost your self esteem and show the other girls that nerds can have fun too."

**: **Not only that. But she's going to get some expected attention from someone special that night and this is the only way the plan is going to work. After all no man wants to see his crush dancing with someone else right?** : **Lita, Fumi and Kara nodded once.

**: **The winx girls will be so totally blown, they'll wonder what happened and how it happened. They'll be so jealous of Tecna.** : **Kara thought.

**: **And they should be.** :**

Tecna watched them curiously. She could tell they were talking to each other in thought speak. But when she tried to tune into what they were saying she felt like a strong force was pushing her back and she couldn't hear anything. _Strange._

Nikashi and Kara lined up. Nikashi motioned for Tecna to come stand next to her as she cued the video of the routine the Signs performed a few hours ago. Tecna looked at them both lost and totally confused. Then when she tried to mimic what they were doing on the video she tripped, looked completely awkward. Nikashi ignored her hoping she would try again. They only a week to prepare for this. Which meant she only had three days to learn the dance and actually get it right. The other four days would be occupied doing something else. **: **Get up! I **know** you can get this right!** :**

Tecna timidly got to her feet with a frustrated sigh. She felt really dumb doing this. She was clumsy and wasn't the most coordinated. She really did want to impress Timmy however. She knew he would be there. He probably wouldn't be very interested if she wasn't in the show. But she certainly didn't want to make a complete fool of herself either. She tried again, picking up where the video left off. While trying to keep to up with Nikashi and Kara at the same time. _This is infuriating. Dancing isn't my thing. _She tripped again crashing into Nikashi and Kara taking them to the ground with her while making a lot of noise. Tecna was as red as her magenta colored hair from anger.

"Talk about being completely out of your comfort zone." Fumi slapped her hand to her forehead. Lita cringed and shook her head.

**Did you like it? What do you think? Three reviews gets you the chapter 3.**

**See you ^.^**


	3. Stage 1: Secrets and a Work in Progress

**:: =thought-speak**

**_:_**_italics**: =**_**mind-read**

**Secrets**

Fumi shook her head she could not believe this at all. _Lita had better coordination than this girl did. And Lita was a big girl. Now don't get me wrong I love Tec dats my girl. But this is just plain pitiful. _Fumi suddenly had an idea.

**: **Nika-chan turn on the music. **:**

**: **What? That's stupid. She can't do this without music. So what makes you think a bigger distraction is going to…** :**

**: **Just do it!** :**

Nikashi rolled her eyes and switched the video off. Kara and Tecna turn to look at her. "Pop quiz, Tecna." Kara eyes double in size.

**: **Nikashi no. She 's not ready, she just got started you can't do her like that.** :**

**: **Shh I know what I'm doing.** :**

"Lita come, you'll be Layla for a minute. " Stepping forward she sent a rude glance to Fumi.

"Let the music move you don't stress on the dance moves just yet."

Tecna closed her eyes as the music started. The movements flooded her head from a few hours before when she saw Fumi dancing it she began to move and mimic what she could remember. Shake it, sway, vogue it. She got it perfectly. When her cue came transform she split and moved her arms as if she was transforming to Enchantix. In three seconds the green webbing appeared and disappeared. Long hair and perfect winx form just like the dance required. Fumi smiled. _Get it, girl._

Coming upon the end she switched her hips to the right and they swung slowly in a half circle. Just like Fumi had. She opens her eyes as the song ends. Three large pairs of eyes are looking at her like she just single handedly defeated Valtor or slapped Layla. (The latter was actually a bit more believable after all the things that had been going on lately.) Fumi had just finished recording their first rough draft and stood to send a copy Jesse. There was still some work to be done but she was definitely a work in progress. She smiled in Tecna's direction.

"What?"

"How are you able to do that with the music, but you can't do it without iit." Nikashi was very frustrated. Now she was quite proud of Tecna for her effort and she did really well. But she just couldn't get her head wrapped around the fact that just 5 minutes before Tecna couldn't do anything without falling and looking like a deer caught in a headlight. And now here she was not a mistake in sight, her attitude was calm and confident and she did this all _with her eyes closed_.

"Nikashi just be grateful we found something that works. She knows the moves. We just have to get her to forget her stage fright. "

Tecna just looked at them a little confused.

**…Earth…**

Michael watched her as she fell. He was embarrassed watching her do it. He was also pretty sure she would kill Fumi if she found out that a webcam was set up on Nikashi 's computer. (Nikashi would probrably kill her too.) Gabriel walks into the studio preparing for rehearsal. He stops, seeing his friend is watching something on his PC.

"Did it work?" Gabe asked coming up behind him.

"Mm-hmm."

"How is it going?"

"Not well at all." He moved aside slightly so that Gabe could see the whole screen. He had to stifle a laugh when the digital fairy brought both Kara and Nikashi down with her. Nikashi patient as she was, looked more than a little ticked off.

"Dude, she's hopeless."

"I've seen the Teys do some nearly impossible things." Michael watched expectly at the screen. Gabe shook his head, a rare smile on his face.

"I have to disagree with you my brotha."

The screen went blank and for five minutes they waited. A blinking light flashed on the scanner as the PC downloaded the information being sent. The automatic DVD burner Gabe installed, spit out a disk, revealing the answer to the question Gabe still had on his mind but never asked aloud. As he reached for it, Michael snatched it up. The same calm look on his face.

"$20 dollar bet. Right here and now. That someone didn't figure out a way to bring some magic out of that girl. "

**…Alfea Dorm…**

"Wow Layla you're amazing."

"Thanks Bloom." Layla had a big smile on her face.

"Has anyone seen Tecna?"

"No Flora, but you know what? Why don't we all go to magix. We'll even invite the signs to go too. " Musa suggested. The girls agreed it was a good idea. Musa stood to find her roommate as well as the other girls. After she left the room, Stella turned her attention to Layla.

"The only problem I have with her plan is…"

"We'll make Red Fountain our first stop." Layla rolled her eyes.

…

Musa is about to knock when she hears music and cheering on the other end. Suddenly it stops and Fumi pokes her head out the door. Musa's fist is poised to knock.

"Yes?"

"Well, we were wondering if you guys wanted to-"

"Sorry baby, we kinda busy right now." She slams the door hurriedly. **: **_That_ should peak their curiosity. **:**

Musa walks away more than a little confused. And she still had no clue where Tecna was, according to some of her classmates she had made a beeline for their room and hadn't been seen since.

"I hope she isn't still mad about earlier this morning."

...

"That was a very goood plan you had Fumi, now hopefully we'll be able to practice without them bugging us. "

"Yeah," Kara was very excited hugging T. "We want her to the best so that we can totally show her off. It'll be awesome!"

Tecna blushed shaking her head disbelievingly. "I don't know. Was I really that good?"

The screen of the computer suddenly came to life as a blue eyed boy of 21 with light brown hair appeared on it. He didn't look very happy but at the same time he really wasn't mad either. In fact he looked impressed if anything. Tecna and three out of the four signs were a little surprised to see him.

**"**WERE YOU REALLY THAT GOOD? I'D SAY IT WAS A COMPLETE 180 DEGREE TURN AROUND COMPARED TO THE CRAP YOU WERE PULLING EARLIER.**"**

Michael sighed very loudly. "Gabriel is it really necessary to yell. We're sitting right here. And check this, the girls didn't even know Fumi sent us the disk yet." Michael sat on a chair between the two Partia twins who were on the floor. Michael looked very relaxed and unfazed by the situation while Jesse's eyes looked like he saw a ghost and his brother's looked like a halloween mask, he was frowning so hard. They were both in shock.

"Was she really that good?" Stanley turned Michael.

"Fantastic."

The girls glared at Fumi, who grinned. "Can you guys show the disk on both sides at once? I want Tecna to see and the twins look like they haven't seen it either. "

"In a minute," Gabe turned to the youngest blond. "_Yes_ it _is_ necessary for me to yell."

"WHY?" The twins wanted to know.

"Dude I lost a twenty dollar bet because of this. How was I supposed to know she would kick ass."

**Gabe's ticked and why was Michael so confident in Tecna? What does Musa suspect happened to Tecna, what will she think when she actually finds out? Why are Fumi and the other signs so suspicious? What do the other world boys have to do with all of this?**

**Did you like it? What do you think? Three reviews gets you the next chapter.**

**See you ^.^**


	4. Stage 2: Improvements

Thanks Chrisjan for the reviews. I Don't own Winxclub or the songs the characters sing. Title and artist are given. **Signs of the Zodiac kids are mine (Gabe Castro, Michael Remierez and the Partia Twins as well. They're cops in a story I'm writing)**. Enjoy R and R.

**:: =thought-speak**

_**:**__italics__**: = mind-read**_

Chapter 4 Stage 2; Getting Better

"Here's an idea." Jesse said turning to Michael and began saying something in Spanish. Which Tecna thought was odd. According to Nikashi's brother, Michael was a French speaker. He apparently understood ever word because his eyes lit up andthe blond suddenly grabbed his friend's face and kissed his forehead shocking the parties on both sides of the screen.

"Jesse I love you. You're a genius."

Turning to the moon Winx he said. "Arrive troise heure ce matin au Magix. A demain."

"But tomorrow iis Satur-day and I dont think so. Iit iis too early-"

"Parles ton frere! A demain?"

Rolling her eyes she agreed. "Oui. A demain."

Nodding he turned to the rest of the girls bidding farewell as the screen goes blank. Tecna looked confused. Fumi turned to Nikashi. "Girl I only speak Creol (broken or slang french) and even that is limited. But somehow I just know you volunteered us for something we all did _not_ discuss about. " Her hand was on her hip, lips pursed as she impatiently waited for a response. Nikashi sighed, if it was an obligation to go she surely would have tried to push it. But there is just no negotiating with Michael Remierez.

_It will all be worth it in the end._

**_6:30pm Magix Mall, 3 days later_**

"Musa I just looked it's no big deal, cool it."

"No big deal? _No big DEAL?_" Musa and Riven were arguing again. This time Riven was caught sneaking peeks at some chick and tried to pass it off as if he didn't do anything. This however always seemed to be the right thing to send Musa over the top. Bloom, Sky, Flora, Helia, and Timmy were watching them as if a tennis tournament was happening. Stella and Brandon were there too but they were oblivious as to what was going on, they were cup caking in a corner nearby.

Layla watched her video cam of the Sign girls. "You guys might want to keep your voices down if you don't want everyone knowing your business." They were all currently sitting at the Magix Mall Food Court. Not the best place for gossip or arguments with boyfriends for that matter. Musa suddenly got up and stormed away angry. The girls knew that on the inside Musa was crushed.

"Layla you should probably go talk to her." Bloom whispered.

"Bloom let's just stay out of it. If there's something she needs to talk about- " But Bloom wouldn't hear of it. She spun Layla around and pushed her off her chair and in the direction that Musa had taken off. Layla sighed and shut off her cam, walking in the direction Musa and taken off. Or so she ...thought.

_I knew I should have been paid more attention. I just knew it._

As she walked around looking for her lost friend she saw some familiar looking boys at the arcade. One was Asian, one Native American, and the other...had blond hair. The latter two were player DDR. The Asian boy was watching, when he caught Layla looking at them he waved her over. _Now I know them!_ Layla thought grinning. "What's going on guys?"

"Konnichiwa Layla, ca va comment?"

"Sup LL."

"Como esta?"

She laughed. They were absolutely adorable. She thought all of the signs as siblings more than anything. They were so innocent. Well some of them.

"What are you doing?"

"Dance Dance Revolution." Kinomi answered.

"Yeah!" Skye screamed.

"How can you even play this, it doesn't make any sense." Rynn folded his arms across his chest.

"Um... well. Iit's simply rea-lly." Kinomi said. Layla agreed.

"A trained monkey could do it."

"Yeah you just mad cuz you lost, that's all." Skye stuck his tongue out teasing him. That only fueled the fire already burning in Rynn's eyes. "Alright you and Layla then."

"I have to go in a little bit to find Musa guys. Why don't you play Kinomi?"

All three of them looked at her like she was retarded or had something hanging off her face. Kinomi shook his head. "I can't-"

Layla knelt near him. "Don't say that. You're very good with following directions _and_ you have good coordination."

"But-"

"Your sister is clumsy, and she can do moves even Musa can't do without practicing a little first. Same with me. You claim she's a better fighter than you. And maybe that's true but you could have the advantage easily. "

Kinomi lowered his head shyly. "But I can't dance."

Layla rolled her eyes. Skye dragged him towards the game station. "C'mon man, just once. I swear you won't regret it."

_**:**_Yeah but you will._**:**_

"Man shut up."

Rynn smiled and turned to Layla. "I know you have to go, so can we use your cam." He whispered so Kinomi wouldnt hear, Ry didn't want to make him more nervous.

"Sure. Send me a copy on Nikashi's computer ."

...

Layla laughed. She'd break him out of that shyness stage sure enough. Layla stopped by one of the clothing stores to use the restroom. When she went inside she was disturbed by what she heard.

..

(Fumi moans)

(male voice) ".. now wrapped it about her gently."

(moans get louder)

"I said do it gently!"

(Nikashi) "l'm doing the best I can. I never used this before, it's kind of weird."

(the sound of something stretching and breaking) **Snap!**

"Ouch!"

(Nikashi) "Crap! It broke. Sorry."

(male voice) "What are you doing now?"

(Tecna) "Nikashi there is so much blood."

(Nikashi) "I know, put your hand here while I pull it out."

(Fumi) "Hurry up...it hurts!"

...

Layla couldnt hear anymore she ran out very quickly. Tecna sticks her head out of the stall because she thought she heard something.

"Okay I think her wound is okay now." Nikashi sighs finishing up

"Yes you better leave it alone now till your friend comes he'll kill you if you hurt her anymore. " Tecna said closing her phone.

_8:45pm Private Studio at the edge of forest near Magix_

Rynn snapped his phone shut. "They'll be right over."

Skye nodded. "Man I still can't _believe_ you told Layla 'I can't dance.' "

Ki-kun blushed. "Je ne dancer mais pas." Skye scoffed.

"Don't be so modest Ki."

The sign girls walk in hurriedly. They looked like they had been running from something. "Okay... we... are here." Nikashi gasped. Kinomi asked his sister a question with his eyes which she answered with hers.

"Quand arrivont Michael?" Fumi asked.

"Soon." Nikashi said

Kinomi and the boys raised their eyebrows. "Really?"

Ni nodded sheepishly. "You didn't know cuz he told me to talk to you about it."

"This is true but other than us, _you_ were the only one to know."

Skye shrugged "Whatever. Let's show em what we've been working on."

Kinomi grabbed Skye's arm, "I thought we were waiting till la-ter."

"We can show the girls. See how it turned out. Have them give us tips." Kinomi looked at them. Nikashi gave him an eyebrow. "You got to get over your stage fright event-ually."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay. Whatever."

The three boys got on the little stage made of leveled tree stumps gather in a group and covered with a sheet, the stage was 2 feet high. Rynn and Skye wore headsets Kinomi had a microphine in his hands. His eyes were close.

"Lita, run the track number four." Ry instructed.

Fumi leaned toward Ni-chan. "He sings?"

She nodded proudly. "Better than me."

Kara was confused."But his accent is so thick."

"You've never heard him sing in Eng-lish."

"Shhh." Lita said when the music started. Soulja boy's "Kiss me through the phone" plays. Kinomi sings Sammie's part (Who is featured in the song.) Skye rapped Soulja boy, Rynn filled in the other odds and ends. Fumi was quite surprised Ki really could sing better in English than Nikashi could. Beautifully even. Nikashi grinned. She ws impressed. The moment came for him to sing all shyness was gone. He even had the attitude of the person actually singing the song. He kept his eyes closed though. She looked at the other girls. To her left Fumi was jamming and lipsinking to the words. To her right Lita watched seriously bobbing her head to the beat but every 10 seconds she smirked with pride at her friends. Kara had stars in her eyes like in the anime cartoons.

_Get it Kitey_. He was so confident. Skye and Ry could have been professionals they were so good. It was obvious they had worked with Ki on this too. Nikashi walked over and shut off the track and began packing up.

"Hey." The girls were disappointed.

"They just wanted to show us _briefly_. We have to get back and get changed or did you forget ladies we have to get Tecna?" Ni raised her brows to prove a point.

Skye nodded. "Magix in 4 hours."

The Teys twins nodded. "Yes, ca va?"

"Oui!"

_**9:30pm Alfea Dorm**_

Tecna was going over the moves in her head and practicing when she heard Musa come into the room. Tec pretends to reach for something in her closet. Musa immediatley goes back out after grabbing something slamming the door hard. Tec didn't see what she had in her hand. But she knew that Mu was mad and logic told her to find out what that was. She snuck to her door when she heard voices just on the other side.

"I dont know how the others are getting here but I just seen that tramp's levibike." Layla sounded disgusted.

"Is it true what you said, are you really for sure?" Flora was curious, worry thick in her words.

"All I know is Tecna was involved too. So that makes two in the dorm that we can't trust." The door to the dorm room opens and Tecna slips outside her room, to offer Nikashi some support. She has a bad feeling things are going to get ugly. The girls have their backs to her but they were crowded near her room watching Nikashi as she came into the room. Fumi followed. _The other two are probably outside waiting_.

"Well well, just the two we wanted to talk to." Bloom said casually. A calm look on her face.

"O really?" Fumi challenged. She knew instantly something was up. Nikashi ditto. She looked at Tecna behind them.

: What's going on? :

: I don't know but they called you both tramps and they mentioned that I was with you. :

"What's this about?" Nikashi asks.

"Hold that thought." Layla said rudely."TECNA!"

"Present." They spun around not having heard her come out of the room.

…

What's going to happen? Sorry for the delay my computer got a virus and I lost everything. Had some stuff saved in my email tho ^.^ Gotta love technology.


	5. Preparations and Dress Rehearsal

Thanks Chrisjan for the reviews. I Don't own Winxclub or the songs the characters sing. Title and artist are given. **Signs of the Zodiac kids are mine (Gabe Castro, Michael Remierez and the Partia Twins as well. They're cops in a story I'm writing)**. Enjoy R and R.

**:: =thought-speak**

**_:_**_italics**: = mind-read**_

Chapter 5 Preparations and Dress Rehearsal

Right, get ready to go. The signs just called, the boys will be ready by the Magix theater and Rynn will open the portal once we arrive at the spot here on Earth. I'm waiting for my signal from either of the twins. The girls are at Alfea to get Tecna." Michael suddenly put a hand to his forehead, he turned pale (which was quite unusual because Michael already has pasty white skin).

"You okay." Gabe asked grabbing his arm fearing he'd hit the ground.

Stanley already knew what was wrong. "Your girl seriously needs to control her temper. When Fumi really needs our help you won't know the difference. "

"No she 's angry but I don't know why." Michael gasped looking at Jesse. "Is Kara...?"

"No it seems like she's waiting for something."

"So the only way we'll know is if Tracey..." Gabe's cell rings. "Kim? Dajanaibu da?" Eyes wide he says. "We'll see what happens. Michael is getting the same signals...call you later...bye. "

"So?" The twins question.

"Tracey fainted."

**…Alfea…**

Nikashi grinned in Tecna's direction. _Clever girl. The other winx had no clue she was behind listen-ing to every word when she and Fumi came in._

"So what seems to be the problem ?" Fumi crossed her arms.

"Nothing much, just wanted to know where you've been and where you're going. That's all." Musa tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing but Nikashi sensed something in her words.

"That's none of your busi-ness. All you need to know is that we're goi-ng to be late, I came for a change of clothes and Tecna.

Fumi was holding her side again and moved to sit down when Stella intercepted her. "I don't think the other girls want freakzoid lesbian germs on anything." Fumi eyes spark and the next thing Stella knew she was looking at the ceiling with blood streaming down her face. Nikashi stood in front of Fumi who was sitting and holding her by her biking outfit. "Girl, Michael is going to think something is wrong, you want to send somebody into an elemental coma?"

Nikashi eyes were white. She pointed at Layla who was half way to enchantix when Stella hit the ground. "I _demand_ to know what you know. Now!" She roared.

"Well you can't get mad and go hitting people." Layla says rolling her eyes. "When I was looking for Musa in the mall I went to use the restroom. I heard a male voice, Fumi was moaning and why in the hell is three girls in one stall! "She turns accusing look to Tecna then back again.

"First of all get yo tone in check cuz if my girls come up here, it's gone be a wrap. You don't go messing wit the signs of the zodiac, baby." Fumi stood up painfully blood stained the right side of her shirt. "I had surgery last week on Earth. When we came here and I demoed the dance your going to be doing, and I popped the stitches while doing it. Today Nikashi was mending me with a device only known in my dimension. I'm a humanoid. Nikashi didn't know how to use it so Tecna called the only person on earth that DOES know how."

"That doesn't explain the male voice." Layla was starting to calm down. Things started to make sense she was glad she was wrong but she couldn't completely trust them, not yet.

Tecna's phone rings as if on cue. Gabe appears on the screen. "Tec is Nikashi around?" Nikashi appeared behind Tecna catching the other 5 winx off guard. "Quece-que vous?"

"Where are you?"

"Alfea. We're coming."

"Okay, and try not to get into trouble. Michael is sick and Tracey fainted 3 minutes ago, what did you do?"

"It's a long story." Nikashi said shaking her head, as Stella unsteadily gets to her feet with the help of Flora.

"Tell me later."

"Okay." She said hanging up and motioning to Tecna. Layla watched expectedly with her arms folded. "I still didn't get my answer, you know." She continued to watch as Nikashi strolled pass her with a bag, she wasn't carrying before.

"Arrive' Tecna."

Layla moved to throw a morfix attack at Nikashi while she's was walking away when Fumi steps in and slapped the attack in midair back at Layla. Electricity crackled when the attack hit and Layla was knocked on her butt. Fumi who was in a tight fitting jean outfit before. Now was wearing knee high rich purple colored boots with the skinny heels, sleeveless shirt that was a midriff and a skort (Metallic to the touch). She had metal plates on her knees, elbows, wrists and entire fingers. Her hair which she frequently dyed all kinds of colors was now a rich purple like the rest of her outfit her eyes lavender. (She has a mask too but isn't wearing it cuz the girls already know it's her but it was the first time they seen her like this.)

**…Earth-on the way to the Theater…**

Michael is driving towards a theater downtown 20 minutes away from where they are now. He suddenly falls forward hitting his head hard on the steering wheel. Gabriel who is seated in the passenger seat quickly grabs the wheel to keep them from running into anything. He sloppily steers the car off to the side of the road. Jesse jumps out of the backseat and opens the door to the driver's seat checking Michael's pulse.

"How is he?" His brother asked. A glowing red arrow appears on Michael's forehead where all of them can see it, almost as if it was answering Stanley's question. Gabe mutters a frustrated curse.

**…Alfea…**

Fumi was standing in front of Layla with fire burning in eyes. Nikashi oblivious that she could have been on her face at that very moment, is standing by the door with Tecna next to her.

"Fumi, we got to go, now." she whispered hurriedly.

The Sagittarian was not even aware. **"Didn't I _tell you not_ to mess with a SIGN OF THE ZODIAC!"**

Electric energy sparkled around her. Layla truly look scared for the first time in her life. The window suddenly broke open shattering the glass into pieces with the strength of the wind. Lita leaped onto the balcony wearing a brown dress with palm tree leaves around the bottom and coming up around like a slash with bottomless sandals. "What's going on up here? Fumi!"

Fumi and Lita one by one leapt off the balcony. Stella and Flora chased after them. Layla looked towards the door. Tecna and Nikashi were both gone. _Dammit. _The two got to the balcony in time to see Fumi in her jean attire again get on the back of Nikashi's Levi bike, Tecna in Enchanix and Kara like Lita in a weird kind of dress. She had nothing on her feet and her hair like Lita's and how Fumi's had been just before, was changed. The Levi bike and Tecna took to the sky while Lita and Kara disappear on foot.

Stella looked back astonished. "Um guys you will never believe what we just saw. "

"It's so sad I thought we were friends. "

"I think we are but I think something's going on that they don't want us to know, Flora ." Layla reasoned.

"And you think that why..."

"First of all I didn't think those girls were gay but the situation was weird and needed explaining. Second of all Nikashi and you are tight, Stella. She was mad that you said what you said and to keep Fumi in check. Next Fumi's transformation was unnecessary and meant to distract us. Lita and Kara were waiting for them outside. None of this wasn't meant to happen. They wanted to get in and get out fast. But the fact we were waiting for them caught them off guard and they needed a way out. Nikashi did keep saying they were late for something."

"So what should we do?"

"We follow them but only two of us and we come back and tell the others."

Musa spoke up. "Here's something else. Has anyone noticed that Tecna is spending more time with those girls than with us?" they nodded. "Well I went into Nikashi's room to talk to Tecna and I found this disk on her computer." She held up a DVD that said 'property of' (the rest was in Japanese) "When I tried to play it, the song was playing but the video was blank and wouldn't show me what was on it.

_12:30 am Saturday 2 days before the Concert_

The sign boys arrive at the Magix theater. Kinomi lands his bike and Skye gets off. The girls show up right after.

"I'm just curious. What do you call yourselves again?" Tecna asked looking at Lita, Kara and now Rynn who was wearing indigo looking pajamas only they were skintight and he had a cape on with numbers on it.

"The Signs of the Zodiac, Lita fights using the elements of nature, Kara is a healer and fights using the different phases of water, and Rynn can control time." Tecna nodded.

"Also," Kinomi added. "The signs are control by a particular planet. The planets Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter are inner planets. Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are outer planets. Inners deal with the art of fighting with some magical abilities but we have weapons. Outers use magic primarily but they can use they're magic for fighting. Lita can use almost anything as a weapon and that takes magic on her part."

"For instance Nikashi is a ninja, Fumi is an archer, I myself is a samurai. " Skye explained. "Kinomi fights by speaking out loud what we wants to happen and it happens. Let's just say _words_ are his weapons. "

"But what about the elements." Tecna questioned.

"No time." Ry said as his phone rang. "Hello …we're here."

The others all of a sudden heard. "Well get your asses in here then." Then a dial tone. Fumi swished her hips in a sassy mannor.

"Well, let's go in. "

...

"So my question to you all is-" Michael (had o huge bandaid on his forehead) started after everyone had exchanged greetings.

"-what in the hell took you so long?" Gabe glared at the girls arms folded. At which Lita and Kara looked at the other two. "Well let's just say something came up." Nikashi shrugged her shoulders.

…

Gonna wrap it up in a few chapters? Tell me what you think? ^_^


	6. Complications

Thanks guys for the reviews. I Don't own Winxclub or the songs the characters sing. Title and artist are given. **Signs of the Zodiac kids are mine (Gabe Castro, Michael Remierez and the Partia Twins as well. They're cops in a story I'm writing)**. Enjoy R and R.

**:: =thought-speak**

_**:**__italics__**: = mind-read**_

Chapter 6 Complications

Gabe glared the girls down while everyone waited. Nikashi sighed. "I didn't anticipate the Winx waiting for us at the door. They started asking questions as if they didn't trust us and wouldn't let us leave."

"But what does that have to do with you exposing your power to them?" Michael asked calmly. "We're supposed to be making friends and it seems like you and lightning bolt single handedly turned the entire WinxClub against all of you and maybe even Tecna. "

"They were talking crap and I wasn't going to stand for it." Nika folded her arms.

"…and as we were leaving one of them tried to smash on Kashi." Fumi added.

"Which sent Michael into a coma…" Stanley started.

"…while he was driving! Notice the injury on his face." Jesse who rarely rose his voice acknowledged the broken bridge of Michael's nose.

Looking guilty Fumi shook her head. "I _told_ her not to mess with a sign of the Zodiac."

Michael rolled eyes and turned to Lita. "So what's your excuse for breaking and entering?"

"I tried to stop the drama. You could hear them clear from the ground floor. Fumi lit up the sky there was so much electricity. " Lita explained and Kara nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like the perfect excuse to destroy someone's property and get away with it." Gabe siad dryly.

**...Outside of Magix Theater...**

(Three shadows listen quietly outside.)

"But it's true, this isn't something we planned." Lita was explaining.

"Almost a week ago these same people that were pushing Tec away before, want her back now all of a sudden. They didn't seem to care while making out with boyfriends." Fumi pointed out.

"One of their friends is sitting beneath a tree, _alone_. Isn't that important enough for them to notice at all?" Kara chimed in.

"It's rare that you and your friends are crushing on guys that are also close friends. So much so that if one of BF's friends are crushing on one of your friends even is the slightest... everyone knows about it. but .. no one does anything about it. Is that fair?" The Sign boys look on as the blond boy with blue eyes and short hair look at his brother. The one with brown hair frowns but says nothing. One guy with long hair sighs a look of desperation on his face. Then the one with tape on his nose replies.

"But those things aren't your concern." His expression is one of gentleness."How will the girls accept Tecna if you take her away from them? And now you have a bigger problem than you started with. It's fine if Stella wants to play matchmaker. Those usually dont last long anyway." Michael chuckled as everyone laughed at the comment.

**_"Well, I never!"_**

**_:Shhh!:_**

**_"We'll be seen if you dont, shut up."_**

**_:What does she see in them anyway? Weirdos! :_**

Tecna looks around quickly. Then she caught the Teys twins raise an eyebrow at each other. Nikashi and Tecna locked eyes. :You heard it too?:

:Musa, Stella and one more. : Tecna thinks and Kinomi nods once, just barely.

"We'll sort this out later we've got work to do, little time to do it, and you all have a curfew. Meet here in 6 hours...then we will-"

:No good, we'll meet on Earth. Someone is here. A spy. : All eyes were on Nikashi. The room was silent.

"Okay then where-" Michael started again.

:TBA?: (Tecna)

:Can we meet at your house?: (Kinomi)

"Sure, we'll discuss it then." Everyone nods. Michael turns and catches a glimpsed golden colored eyes and red hair.

"Fumi would you do the honors?" Jesse asked

"Gladly," clapping twice Fumi touches her earrings. The lights go off for a second and are on again... but no one was in the room.

**...Red Fountain; 2am...**

A knock on glass wake up Timmy and Riven from sleep.

"Musa?" Riven opens the window to let her in. "Musa. What is it-"

"-not what you think." Stella and Bloom also come through window. "Your video cam."

Further inspecting the device Timmy shakes his head. "I charged this thing last night. How did you guys use 48 hours worth of energy in less than that amount of time?"

"Excuse me?" Musa snatches away the device and presses the play button. Loud whispers and darkness.

"What the-?"

"Stella? You left it on?" (_Well that really wont matter once they return to the dorm_)

"Any news on Tecna?" Timmy asked.

**...**

**Next chapter gets interesting, I promise! ^.^**


	7. Morning of Opening Night

Thanks guys for the reviews. I Don't own Winxclub or the songs the characters sing. Title and artist are given. **Signs of the Zodiac kids are mine (Gabe Castro, Michael Remierez and the Partia Twins as well. They're cops in a story I'm writing)**. Enjoy R and R.

**:: =thought-speak**

**_:_**_italics_**_: = mind-read_**

**Chapter 7 Morning of Opening Night**

**...Alfea; 2:30am...**

Tecna and Nikashi sneak into the dorm. Nikashi being the 7th member of the Winxclub had her own room. Tecna goes to the room she shared with Musa but the door is locked. All of her belongings were lined along the wall. Nikashi's door is open and upon further inspection of the room everything is trashed. Clothes, books, music devices were all over the floor. It seemed as if someone was looking for something. The PC was on the floor the screen was shattered and as for the moniter…it looked like a hippo sat on it. Nikashi saw red. Tecna could feel her energy rise with the strength of a hurricane.

"What do we-"

:Shh, they might be waiting for a reaction. From now on we talk like this while we are on Alfea grounds. :

Tecna nods.

: I'm glad our clothes for the concert are with Michael and we can always get what we need for tonight there. From now on when we leave the dorm we go through the window. :

: Where will I sleep? :

: We'll move your things in here. You'll room with me. If they don't like it, tough cookies. :

**…Alfea; Musa's Room…**

Stella and Musa sneak in as Layla closes the door. "Girls I don't understand. I thought we were trying to-"

"No Flora, they want to play hard ball we aint gonna make it easy for them." Layla seemed a little bitter. Turning to Musa and Stella, "You guys get the tape?"

"Nope, Stella forgot to turn it off after Timmy showed us how to use it. Either that or she didn't take the lens cap off when she did use it." Musa glared accusingly at the blond.

"To be completely honest I don't see the point in all this anyway. All we are doing is making enemies." Stella said with a shrug and a rare serious look on her face.

"Yes I agree and how come you're going to help them dance at the concert tonight after what you just did."

"Does it really matter?" Layal say impatiently. "All I know is, it's so strange Tecna starts hanging out with those girls_ after_ they ask me to perform with them. "

"Oh?"

"So... what you think Tecna is like a spy or something?" Stella asks.

"She's jealous of you Layla so who knows what she could do." Musa says.

"But maybe the other girls are trying to trick you? Like a sabotage to mess you up during the show or something?" Bloom suggests.

"I dont know but they're at Red Fountain alot and I have a strong feeling that has something to do with it."

**...Nikashi's Room: 5am...**

"I thought we were leaving?" Tecna was standing on a chair, her arms spread wide.

"We are but this comes first. When we go meet up with the guys we'll be dancing our butts off tonight, so we have to make these now." Nikashi walked slowly around Tecna studying her frame and looking thoughtful. Fumi, Lita and Kara who were all sitting on Nikashi's bed were studying Tecna too. Suddenly two more stools appear one on either side of Tecna.

"Kara, you and Nikashi get up on these we're going to design your dresses too. The faster we get this done the sooner we head to earth." Lita says, she and Fumi use their magic to to wrap blue, red and purple pieces of cloth around their 'mannequins'.

(10 minutes later)

Kara's hair was cut short with spiral curls. Her dress was blue with yellow designs that looked like waves of the ocean. Nikashi's long black hair was swept to one side by a clip and cascading over one shoulder her curls were long. The dress she wore was black with red designs (spirals here in there like little tornados.) Tecna's hair looked like that of when she goes into enchantix (shoulder-length in the back). Her dress was teal green like her eyes with a ribbon the magenta like color of her hair around her middle. The dresses were sleeveless and form fitting to the waist but flaired out stopping just below the knees. The girls looked at their reflections smiling.

"What do you guys think?" Fumi asked stepping back to observe her handiwork.

Kara smiled facing the mirror. "I love it. There's just one thing I want to change. Two, actually. " Kara smoothed her hands over the front of the dress, changing it from blue to yellow with blue waves. Then tracing two fingers around her neck to meet together on the top of the dress, a yellow strap appears (like the one on a bikini top.) Kara looks at Nikashi who changes her dress from black to red with black spiral designs along the bottom. She also makes sleeves that look like wings when she raises her arms. "There!"

"Wow! Dang girl, go ahead then!" Fumi and Lita was excited. Then they all stop and stare and Tecna looking thoughtful.

"There is somethng I want to do with it but I dont know what." Lita says after a moment of silence.

"Mmm-hmm." Kara and Nikashi nod in agreement.

"Well I glad you know something, cuz I aint got nothing." Fumi sighs in defeat.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Tecna asked.

"Please do, cuz we got to go."

Closing her eyes Tecna goes to work. The pink ribbon around the waist becomes a stripe down the front and on either side of the dress. Then making a motion like she was wrapping something around her throat and a green choker with a magenta rose appears. "What do you think?" Tecna asked turning to face the girls.

"Beautiful, your gonna knock 'em dead Tecna!" The signs turn shocked to find the time mage, and in a girls' dorm no less!

"Dude, what are you _doing_ in here?" Fumi folds her arms over her chest.

"Getting you, yall do realize if your late again Michael's gonna tan your hide?"

"And it much too early in the morning to get him started, he'll be extra cranky let's go!"

...**Earth; 6am Exactly!**...

As Rynn, the sign girls, and Tecna walk in the door of what looked like an abandoned beach house the earth boys are waiting for them.

"Glad to see you made it, and on time!" Gabriel says.

Michael nods in agreement. "You girls make your costumes?"

Kara, Nikashi, and Tecna twirl in unison then curtsy. Jesse claps.

"Very good and what is Layla wearing?" Fumi holds up a black dress that sparkles like the night sky.

"Okay Nikashi why dont you take Tecna in the back so you guys can practice with Jesse and Gabriel." Turning to Kara he says, "And what are you still doing here? I sent the guys to Alfea already."

"For what?" Kara looking bewildered and not having a clue what was going on. Michael gives her a stern look. "Are you not supposed to go get somebody? _Hint, hint_. "

"Oh! Alfea... Layla... right. My bad. Later you guys." Kara hurries out the door and disappears. Michael sighs and rolls his eyes in annoyance. Nikashi and Tecna laugh while Jesse smiles and shakes his head.

"Come on ladies, lets get to work before Micheal has my head next." Jesse says winking.

**...Aflea Dorm; Musa's Room...**

Kara hears Musa and Layla laughing hysterically about something, when she knocks on the door the room goes silent. Musa opens the door at a crack then closes it again.

"It's one of _them_."

"Which one?"

"Does it matter."

"I dont hate all of them Musa. Just Nikashi and Robo-chick." The door opens again Layla steps out and closes it again.

"What's up Kara?"

"Nothing much. We gotta go tho so you might want to change into something you dont mind getting sweaty then we're going shopping." Musa opens the door at a crack.

"What's this about?"

"We'll be dancing with some friends of mine from earth and during half of the performance we'll be dancing in two's if you get my meaning. It's not hard stuff but it doesnt hurt to go over it especially since it's the only part the routine we have not gone over. But we gotta go now... I'm was running late!"

"Sounds cool! Um..." Layla looks over her shoulder at Musa who gives her a thumbs up. "Let's go!"

...

"Layla you remember Kinomi right?"

"Nikashi's brother, yep."

"And Skye Rider? They'll be taking us back to earth."

"You can ride with me." Kinomi says "I'm more careful."

"I'll be fine I can hold my own."

Kara gets on the back of Skye's bike. "I actually have the ability to get us there instantly but it will be more fun this way."

:And cuz she wants to ride with her man:

Layla frowned then smiles as Kinomi wiggles his eyebrows. :They think nobody knows they're togther, but we all do:

Skye puts on his helmet and revs the motor and takes off on one wheel. "Eat my dust, Tokyo. See you at the beach!"

"Yahoo!"

...**Earth; Old Abandoned Beach House: 20 mins later **...

"That was amazing I've never seen you get like that. First we're in the sky then the water turns to ice and we're sliding on the ice. Then the ice turned back into water and the water disappeared and we're on sand again. I had no idea that levi bikes could change like that either. Gliding like a boat or sliding like skates or a sled. Or that you could be going that fast and have total control... "

Kinomi laughed he had never seen Layla talk that much about something. "It's no big deal my sister is crazier than me, and she's better at it. That's who I learned it from. After all it's her bike, Gabriel made some modifications to it."

Layla nodded. "It all makes since now."

Stanley and Michael walk into the room after hearing Layla excited chatter. "Where is-?"

"On their way." Kinomi says as Skye and Kara stumble in their shoes wet and sandy.

"What the -" Gabe glared at Skye.

"Gotta go, yall have a good practice session." Skye grabs Kinomi's arm and rushes outside.

"We were racing." Kara answered Michael's unasked question all while studying her sandy shoes.

"Well let's get started we're already behind schedule. Layla your partners with Stanley follow his lead and watch everything I do."

**...Dance Practice; 3pm...**

"Let's groove, Let's groove, Let's groove, Let's groove, Let's groove tonight..."

"On each "Let's groove" you girls are going to spin in one complete circle and face the audience. Tecna you'll do two since your at the end. " Jesse explains Tecna nods.

"Jesse can we stop, please." Nikashi asks.

"No we gotta do it again."

"What? Why?" Gabe was covered in sweat.

"We go on in 4 hours. Nikashi it's your show, we're just helping so we got to make sure it's as good as it gets because there will be no more practice time after this."

Tecna sits on the floor. "I cant feel my legs."

"Just one more time guys. I know your tired but I'm just not confident that we're moving as a unit yet."

"That's easy for you to say 'Soulja Boy.' Not everyone has dancers' legs like you do." Gabe was beyond irritated, "And didn't Michael warn you about going easy on Tecna."

Jesse let's out a huge sigh. "Tecna isn't the problem. It's you and your _partner_ that keep going ahead and throwing everyone off beat. Maybe if you didn't try to go so fast you wouldn't be so exhausted." Jesse's look was directed at Nikashi gentle but at the same time it was stern.

"Gomen nasai."

Tecna joined hands with Jesse. "Once more from the top. And_ follow_ my lead."

**...3:30pm...**

"Okay... that's it enough ...we're done." Stanley sits on a chair and looks at Layla. "Dang girl, maybe we should've paired you up with Jesse, you gone wear me out."

Layla smiles. "So that means we can go beatify ourselves right? I have this killer idea I want to try with Layla's hair."

"Knock yourselves out. But I want you at Alfea's Concert Hall at 6pm."

"The concert starts at 7pm." Kara points out.

"6 pm. _Sharp_."

"K. Let's go, hurry."

Michael shakes his head. "Have they never heard of dress rehearsal? If I acted as careless as they did about _their_ functions someone would be mad at me."

"Dude they already do that. You want to see how the others are doing I still hear music so I think they're still going at it." Stanley stands up and heads over to the back room.

"Sure."

...

(Tecna is dancing with them?)

(That explains all the secrecy)

(Does Layla know about this?)

(Probrably not. But I bet you those other girls do and I just saw Kara leave with Layla. She was saying something about the mall.)

(Layla is not going to be happy about this. I mean who does Tecna think she is?)

(I dont know but if she thinks somthing like this is going to get Timmy's attention. She has another thing coming.)

(Oh she's going get his attention alright, just not in the way she wants.) :_giggles_:

...

**Oh No! What's going to happen? Final chapter coming up!**


	8. Show Time!

Thanks guys for the reviews. I Don't own Winxclub or the songs the characters sing. Title and artist are given. Signs of the Zodiac kids are mine (Gabe Castro, Michael Remierez and the Partia Twins as well. They're cops in a story I'm writing). Enjoy R and R.

:: =thought-speak

_**:**__italics__**: = mind-read**_

Chapter 8 Show Time!

**...Alfea Concert Hall: 6:02...**

Michael adjusts his tie. He wore a black suit with a green dress shirt. It matched perfectly with his eyes. Stanley and Gabriel walked into the dressing room both wearing black suits as well. Stanley wore a blue dress shirt. Gabriel wore a red one, all wore black ties.

"Hey, you nervous?" Stanley asked observing the blank look on Michael's face.

"Nope."

"Then that surely wouldn't explain why your tying your tie on backwards, now would it?" Gabriel said calmly. Suddenly stopping Michael looks down groaning in frustration.

"Dude. I didn't think it was possible to do that."

"It's not easy to put your tie on backward but that's the third time I've done that. _Tonight_." Gabriel shakes his head, Stanley laughed.

"Dude, chill out."

Layla, Nikashi, and Kara come walking into the dressing room next. All wearing jeans outfits. Layla in blue and brown, Kara in green and pink. Nikashi in red and black. All had on a matching hat and converse style boots to go with it.

"What do you think?"

"Stunning," Michael smiled as Stanley and Gabriel agreed.

"Thanks so much for letting me join you guys. Um...I'll be right back I saw the girls out in the audience." Layla says.

:And _we_ need to finish setting up. Fumi is in charge of lights and video recording. Kinomi is in charge of sound.:

"Sounds good, but cover up. We want to have the element of surprise."

...

"Man, it's crowded in here. I'm sure glad we got the front row." Skye says.

"I know right?"

"I see Riven and the guys." Kinomi stands in his seat and whistles really loud to get their attention. Helia points in the signs' direction and gestures to the guys to follow him towards the front. Skye pulls Kinomi off the chairs and back into his seat.

"Man, will you stop acting ghetto!"

"You have your nerve calling somebody else ghetto." Rynn says raising an eyebrow.

"Hey guys, these seats free?" Helia asked.

"Sure help yourselves." Helia, Brandon, Riven, and Skye all sit down. Timmy sits in between Skye and Kinomi.

"What's this about? Do you guys know?"

"Bloom said that Layla's in it." Sky says.

Kinomi shrugs, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

...

Bloom, Stella and Flora grab seats in the row behind the guys and the signs. Bloom saves a seat on the end for Musa. She waves at Sky and blows a kiss in his direction as Stella and Flora start asking Kinomi and Skye Rider questions about the show. Fumi shows up a minute later limping and holding a video cam with a lot of complicated buttons on it. She had on very flashy earrings that looked like they belonged on a chandilier. Fumi sits at the end of the boys row next to Rynn. Nikashi and Kara come out from back stage wearing white plastic ponchos, caps, and slippers. Nikashi squats next to Fumi and Kara next to Kinomi. The conversations tho separate looked serious, last minute preparations maybe. Bloom is taking all of this in when Musa sits down next to her.

"You ready?"

"For what?"

"To get started. I'm thinking half way through the routine before the transformation, I'll turn up the sound. They wont be able to concentrate and the audience will get uncomfortable too which will make them nervous."

"But what's the purpose in doing that."

"Tecna is so afraid of screwing up, the change of plans will throw her for a loop."

"I don't know Musa. Everyone will know you did it."

"In a room full of fairies? Really? I dont think so."

"So then what?"

"Layla agreed to set the traps. Your in charge of the power shortage half way through. When the lights go off for their brief magic light show you cut all power. Sound, lights, everything."

Bloom nods.

"Hey ladies." Layla in her jean attire strikes a pose.

"Girl, did you get French braids?"

"Those are so hot!"

"Layla you are so lucky."

Musa pulls Layla down to her level to talk to her. "So if your out here stuntin' why are they looking like they're wearing plastic bags." She points and Kara and Nikashi's direction.

"We really aint supposed to be out here in our gear yet. "Element of surprise." But I just dont care." Layla smiles as Nikashi, Kara, and Fumi glared her down. _Got a staring problem?_

:Almost as bad as you have a _listening_ problem.:

Layla rolls her eyes.

Jesse in a pinstriped black suit, yellow dress shirt and striped tie, peers through the curtain and signals them to go to the back. Layla waves to the Winx and heads to the back with the other girls.

"Don't hurt nobody!" Fumi hollers.

"Why would they hurt anyone?" Timmy asks.

"It's an expression, Dude. Calm down." Rynn explained grinning.

**...Back Stage...**

"Okay put this mask on Tec. Everyone will wear masks, so only take it off just before the transformation sequence." Jesse says putting a yellow mask with feathers on it on her face it only covered the top half of her face, but it was enough.

"Get in your positions and put these on. Nikashi over there, Kara next to her. Layla... "

"I'm good I dont need a mask."

"**What do you mean you dont _need_ a mask, have you lost your mind?**"

:Not yet Michael, I'm still adjusting the mikes!: "Technical Difficulties everyone, sorry." Kinomi says

Nikashi and Kara giggle. "You forgot you had headphones on!"

:Shut up: Michael glared.

Stanley put a hand over his mouth piece, smirking. "Chill out those people dont know us, your ok."

:You ready now?:

:After I announce you, then I need all mikes to test.:

"Layla you sing nice and loud. I only gave mikes to two of you girls, the quieter ones."

"Maybe Michael dont need one then." Nikashi whispered to Kara.

...

"LET'S GET STARTED. PUT YOUR HANDS TO TOGETHER FOR LAYLA AND COMPANY!"

"YYYYYEEAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Skye hollered. :Ghetto: (Rynn thinks.)

"Woohoo!"

:Mic Test:

"Test. mic check 1." (Stanley)

"Test, mic check 2." (Michael)

"Test, mic check 3." (Gabe)

"Testing, mic check 4." (Jesse)

"Testing, mic 5." (Kara)

(Short pause.)

(Jesse) :Test your mic:

"Oh...um...Testing, mic check 5, no, 6." (Tecna)

"Wow, nice going." Musa shakes her head.

"Was that Tecna?"

"Shh, it's starting."

The sound of drums is played like a heartbeat. Layla starts it off. Two steps, then two more ending with her facing her audience her hand on her hip. Kara two steps, then two more ending by her standing sideways, her hand on the back of her head. Nikashi two steps, she sliding side ways and dips; her left leg tucked underneath, her right leg out and crossed over, right hand on her thigh, and her left hand supporting her weight. Tecna two steps moonwalks backwards spins once and stops her back to the audience she looks over her left shoulder at them her left hand on her hip. Layla in blue and brown, Kara in green and pink. Nikashi in red and black. Tecna in purple and yellow; hats, boots and jean outfits. All girls are wearing a mask minus Layla. As the music continues they move in unison stepping side to side to the beat and performing various dance moves with Stanley, Michael, Gabe, and Jesse behind them .

Stella leans towards Bloom. "Who the chick on the other side of Nikashi?"

"Uh... no clue, Stella."

"She's pretty good. Poor Layla cant stop looking at her. And the blond guy behind that one chick is cute."

"Hey Brandon better not hear you say that!" Musa says tucks a strand of hair which is down behind her ear. As she does so she points to the speakers.

"He is a really good dancer." Bloom whispers to Stella in agreement.

As they continue Nikashi and Tecna drop to the ground, get up, and vogue with Jesse mirroring their every move with more enthusiam than the rest. Suddenly the music fills the room catching everyone off guarded but they keep dancing. (Layla had on earplugs) Tecna jumps since she was up front and near the speakers. Her mask comes off and she faces Jesse who behind her in an effort to hide her face. Not skipping a beat Jesse caught the mask, puts it back on her face and smiles. Tecna blushes and faces the audience. Kinomi lowers the volume with his magic before any damage can be done.

:What happened?: (Jesse)

:Dont know. It was on purpose, I know that.:(Kinomi)

:**Hey guys, the Winx are doing it. They trying to trip things up. There's ice traps on stage so if anybody slips make it look natural. Tec is a clutz so Jesse I'll leave that up to you. **:

:How do you know?: (Nikashi)

**:They keep looking over here. I used mind read. There also will be a power shortage but I got that too. Just keep dancing when it happens. I told her not to mess wit us.:**

One by one the girls split. Once all are standing again they perform various hand movements and gestures one at a time, then remove their masks when each girls' part is complete. Layla swings her hips, Kara moves her arms from side to side like the waves of and ocean, Nikashi performs various hand signs then swings both arms in a full circle on either side then they meet in front of her, Tecna vogues with her hands over her face then drops to one knee with her arms crossed over her chest.

"That _is_ Tecna!" Stella screams. On cue Fumi kills the lights and the room goes dark. A huge explosion sounds cutting all power and sound. Silence. Screams could be heard from all directions. Then suddenly light surrounds Rynn sitting in the front row and someone else in the ceiling light fixtures. Sound and power come on as the group on stage continues to dance, the girls in their evening gowns. Layla in black, Kara in yellow with blue waves, Nikashi in red with black spirals along the bottom, and Tecna is teal green with magenta coming down the front and sides. Bloom frowns and looks up. _I trashed the powerlines. How in the -_

Sagitarrius knelt on the pipes in the ceiling with her fingers in the sockets her eyes white as she powered the building. She smiled menacingly at Bloom.

:TRY SOMETHING ELSE HONEY, I DARE YOU!:

As the song comes to an end everyone on stage dances in twos; ballroom style. The girls each twirled one by one on "let's groove" with Tecna twirling twice. However because of Layla's ice traps when Kara twirls she slips and falls forward. Michael thinking quickly and grabbing one of her hands pushes backward on the front of her knees flips her and spins Kara toward himself when she lands; embracing her. Nikashi twirls and the same thing happens but Gabe does the same thing as Michael and flips Nikashi. Tecna however falls backward so Jesse twirls twice and spins her and dips with her in his arms as the song finishes.

"Yeahhh!"

"Don't hurt nobody!"

"Awesome finish!"

Timmy gets up and storms away. Kinomi starts to go after him but Skye Rider stops his efforts.

"It's okay baby, we got a catcher in the back." Fumi says.

...

As Timmy opens the door to leave an unexpected guest meets him there.

"Hey buddy!"

"Lita? I thought you had to work."

"Naw. Where you going? The party is this way." Lita locks arms with Timmy and makes her way to the front with the signs smiling at her. Lita stops where Tecna, Kara, and Nikashi are talking. Lita embraces each of them and goes to talk to Layla who is standing with another group. Timmy looks at his shoes instead of Tecna who was standing next to him. Michael clears his throat and Timmy looks in the direction of the stage. Jesse, Michael, Gabe, and Stanley are sitting on the stage steps watching and waiting. Michael makes an exaggerated motion of looking at his watch and yawning. The twins grin and Gabe hits his shoulder.

"What?" Timmy mouthed.

"Your taking too long." Michael mouthed back.

"To do what?" Giving him a blank stare Michael rolls his eyes.

:Think Timmy. Think really _really_ hard.:

Tecna sighs, "So Timmy..."

"You were great... you know...I had no idea... you knew how t-t-to do that." Timmy was nervous.

Jesse laughed, Michael shakes his head, and Gabe smacks his forehead as Stanley whispers very loudly, "LOSER!"

Timmy smiles in their direction.

"Now was it really that hard?"

"Yeah if my brother can make her blush by accident and he doesn't even know her... you can make her smile on purpose." Jesse glares at Stanley while Tecna and Timmy laugh at that.

...

"So I just wanted to apologize for the past week Layla. I need to keep my place and let yall work out your differences." Fumi says

:However I aint sorry for the past ten minutes.: Fumi looks at Musa and Bloom when she thinks that last part.

"I forgive you. And I wasn't very welcoming so I want to apologize too." Layla says.

"So what's on the camera?" Stella asked.

"Yall want to see?"

"Sure!"

As the Winx gather around to watch they see an image that had taken place about a week ago. Lita, Kara, Nikashi, and Fumi all wearing ball gowns. They were dancing.

"Who does this remind you of? Think real hard." None of the Winx had a clue. Skye spoke up instead.

"Lita kind of looks like Bloom in that picture."

"Why?"

"Oh because of her red hair and she is wearing blue. Bloom's favorite color. "

"Stay focused Stella."

"Well Bloom is always really serious when she's fighting."

"Nikashi has always reminded me of Musa ans Kara of Stella..." Layla pauses to look at Fumi then at Tecna. Fumi grins.

"The purpose of this tape is so you guys know what to do for next year."

"Next year?"

"Tecna and Layla already know the steps. They can teach you. Sky is gonna help Brandon, Riven, and Timmy. Layla doesn't have a boyfriendl yet so she'll just act as a extra." Kara says.

Layla folds her arms across her chest. "Tecna aint got one either."

"O really? Not yet but maybe..." The signs look over their shoulders and the Winx look in that direction to see Tecna and Timmy talking.

"Wow, I understand why you guys kept her performing a secret." Musa shakes her head.

:We didn't have to but it was much more interesting this way.:

"Yea I think someone else needs an apology." Flora says, all of the Winx agree.

...

:Good work, Buddy.:

The Tey twins watch as the Winx walk toward Tecna and Timmy. Tecna turns to face Layla as the water fairy embraces her. The rest of the Winx girls follow suit in a group hug. Nikashi smiles as she gathers her things to go. The signs, Michael and the Earth boys were all ready leaving. She turns back to study the group. They would be just fine if they worked together. Just like the Winx did and like every relationship, Tecna and Timmy would disagree and they would agree. But everything would turn out alright if they take it just _one step at a time_.

...

**It's over. Thanks for reading. If any one has an idea they want to see in a story. Let me know. ^.^**


End file.
